A Steamy Sunday
by rngrswndrwmn
Summary: A Ranger and Steph story. Smut warning.


*The characters belong to JE, and I am making no profit. Im just borrowing them.

This was originally written in response to the PlumShort challenge Steamy Sunday. Smut warning. I dont think there are any real spoilers, but just in case at least TS.

**A Steamy Sunday**

After days of torrential rain the clouds have finally parted, and now the heat from the sun has made an intoxicating steam rise from the ground. The windows of my apartment are open in an effort to capture the occasional breeze. Im not being rewarded much for my effort, but since I have no air conditioning in my apartment when there is a breeze it feels like the most wonderful thing on earth. I have on a light, cotton sundress that ties around my neck, and when the gift of a breeze does come it caresses my bare back like a gentle touch. My apartment windows are not the only ones open in the building. I can hear the sound of heady blues mix with the thick air as it drifts down from Mr. Tisdales window. The newly weds in the apartment directly above mine must have found inspiration in the sexy, soulful tunes because theyre adding their own harmony to the tracks.

I stand in front of my open freezer in agony. Maybe I should take a ride to escape the heat and the arousing sounds of music and lovers. No, that wouldnt help. I have Rangers Turbo, and the thought of his car brings more moisture to my body. Besides, where would I go? Lula would be with Tank. Joe left earlier to investigate a homocide, and after the fight we had I didnt know when I would want to see him again. I cant even depend on Sunday dinner at my parents house to rescue me today since theyre uncharacteristically spending their anniversary in the Poconos. Who would have thought? I guess the heat is getting to everyone. If I got in the car I know exactly the route it would take; that wouldnt be a good idea with the state my mind and body is in right now.

Ice water! Ice water will help right. I fixed myself a glass. The cool liquid felt good going down my throat, but it did nothing to quench the thirst I have or cool the heat in my pelvis. Maybe a cold shower will help. Guys are always saying they need a cold shower when their aroused. If anything it will give me some relief from the heat and humidity.

I hear the door to my apartment unlock and watch as Ranger walks in. _Oh, Crap. I might be in trouble. I hope Im in trouble. Wait, what am I thinking? What the hell is up with the hot and sticky air causing this physical stir? Ok, just get a hold of yourself Stephanie hes probably here because he needs you to do some work for him._

Babe.

_Damn ESP._

Babe.

What Ranger?

I see youre not doing well with the heat.

_His hot body standing in front of me wasnt doing much to help, either._

Im ok Ranger. I was just heading to take a shower. I think maybe thatll help.

Babe, that only works for guys. He walked over to me and took an ice cube out of the glass Id placed on the counter. He stroked the cold cube down the back of my neck and over my bare shoulders. Maybe _I_ can help.

_Yep, Im in trouble, but it hasnt escaped me that the heat has affected the ever in control Ranger as well._

He leaned over and captured a drop of water that was escaping down my shoulder with his mouth. He traced the line the drop had traveled with his tongue. Lifting his head he blew on the moisture left by his mouth and the ice.

Ranger what are you doing? My voice was a coarse whisper.

Im trying to offer you some relief.

From the heat?

That too. Ranger said with a voice as thick as the air outside.

ButbutRanger.

Morelli shouldnt leave you alone on a day like today. Ive told him I cant be trusted around you.

He had to go to work, and we had a fight.

Well thats fortunate for me, because Ive been finding it harder and harder to wait for you.

I tried to voice protest, but as he untied the strap on my dress he untied my control. I found his mouth and delved into the sweet abyss. He tugged on my dress until it fell away. When he saw that all I had on underneath was a pair of super small, pink bikinis a low growl escaped his throat. He kicked off his shoes and removed his socks. He guided the panties down my legs to the floor. Im not sure how I did it, but I had his shirt and pants off within seconds. _Commando, YES! _I reached down and touched the silky skin and felt him respond to my touch with a shudder. He kissed me down my body, lingering on my breasts, enjoying the soft gasps that I made. His hot mouth continued the path down my body and licked the moisture between my legs.

Ranger. His name escaped my lips with an almost breathless sound. My mind exploded with the pleasure he gave me.

He massaged and teased until I was pleading for more. After one last soft kiss he moved back up my body. He placed his hands under my bottom and lifted me against the wall. I felt him slide into me with exquisite pleasure. The rhythm he set made my brain melt, and I was lost in the thick feeling of love or lust. Which was it love or lust? Which feeling was between us? Which emotion drove our passion? Whichever it was it held me suspended until the sweet climax took over our bodies, and it seemed as if we had melted into one another. He continued to hold me. Our breathing slowed, and our breaths mingled between soft kisses.

Was it love or lust? I knew Ranger told me once that there was a little bit of both between us. Maybe there were both. Maybe thats what every romantic relationship needs to make it work, to make it special, love and lust, in equal parts.


End file.
